elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Telekinesis (Skyrim)
Telekinesis is an Adept-level Alteration spell. Telekinesis allows objects to be manipulated and maneuvered without touching them. Grabbed objects may be pulled closer, thrust away, or added to the inventory. Multiple objects may be grabbed if dual-casting; however, these objects must be close together. Usefulness *Using telekinesis to throw objects at characters causes a small amount of damage, turning them hostile. *Throwing objects at some characters will only cause them to threaten violence, but they never attack. *A thief can hide from view and use Telekinesis to pull in an owned item, such as a merchant's goods, then steal it. *Telekinesis is also good for countering the missing note glitch in Shalidor's Maze. See article page for details. Spell tome Attributes *Weight: 0.5 *Value: 326 *See Spell Tome for a complete table of spell tomes, their descriptions, and their values. Known locations *May be purchased from Tolfdir at the College of Winterhold. (Requirement: Level 40 Alteration) *May be purchased from Wylandriah at Mistveil Keep. (Requirement: Level 40 Alteration) *May be found in Labyrinthian. (Requirement: level 50 Alteration) *Found in a cell in Redwater Den near a dead NPC. *Can rarely be found in the Master locked chest in the Thieves Guild. *Found in the first room of Benkongerike's Great Hall, it is hidden beneath a pile of Lusty Argonian Maid books. *One can be found if the Dragonborn finds the secret chest in the Blue Palace. **Note this chest is only accessible by using a glitch. *May be found in the safe of Proudspire Manor. *May be found in the chest close to Word Wall of Autumnwatch Tower. Gallery Telekenisis.gif|Showing the Alteration Spell, Telekinesis, in action. Trivia *Telekinesis increases the Alteration skill very quickly, and is among the fastest possible ways to level that skill normally. *Telekinesis can be used to level alteration skill from 15 to 100 in minutes. Simply have -100% Alteration Cost (Secret of Arcana is a great alternative because it negates the cost of any spell), go outdoors, drop an item (preferably an unwanted item), use the spell in both hands, one after the other, so that dual casting is not in effect, but still using both hands to hold the object. Then initiate fast travel while still using the spell (the more distance traveled the higher it increases). The item will be left behind where you travel from, but may be found and recovered when you return to that location. *If the Alteration skill is made legendary and this process repeated, it can be utilized to level a character numerous times very rapidly. *The Archery perk Eagle Eye influences the range from which items can be detected and manipulated with Telekinesis. *Dual casting greatly increases the range objects can be thrown. *Telekinesis cannot take items that are on weapon racks or plaques. * There are some items that this spell does not work on. **Ancient Nord Battle Axe **Daedric Arrows **Dragonbone Arrows **Dwarven Oil **Falmer Arrows **Forsworn Arrows **Goat Hide **Hammers **Horker Tusks **Ice Wraith Teeth **Iron Arrows **Mammoth Tusks. **Taproot Bugs *If one uses the Secret of Arcana before casting this spell, one can cast this spell for as long as you want. This can be used to level up to level 100 in Alteration at any time. *After picking the Adept Alteration perk the spell may not do anything with the objects, only draining magicka. **Reload a save before buying the perk and it should work. * A chicken may be killed by throwing an object at it. This is a way to avoid obtaining a bounty from killing a chicken. Appearances * * * ru:Телекинез (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Spells Category:Skyrim: Alteration